versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Garnet
Garnet is one of the four main characters of the animated series, Steven Universe, and current leader of the Crystal Gems. She is a Gem fusion of Ruby and Sapphire. Background Before there was Garnet, there were Ruby and Sapphire, both of which were Gems in the court of Blue Diamond. After the outbreak of a group of rebel Gems on Earth, Blue Diamond called forth Sapphire's services with her ability to see the future. Sapphire predicted that a few Gems would be destroyed before they were captured, including herself. When the rebel Gems arrived however, Ruby went against Sapphire's prediction and saved her, accidentally resulting in them fusing into Garnet, yielding the first cross-Gem fusion. Blue Diamond threatened to have the two shattered for this, resulting in them fleeing to Earth. After spending some time together, the two Gems decided they would rather be together, staying as their new fusion. Shortly after fusing again, they came across the rebels, the Crystal Gems, who were more than happy to have her on board. Stats Attack Potency: Country level (Fought on par with and damaged Jasper, who survived the Gem Warship crash-landing into Beach City. Early in the series, she along with the other Crystal Gems defeated a sentient island. Her shape-shifting yielded this much force.) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable if not superior to Pearl, who piloted the Rubies' Roaming Eye through a field of asteroids, yielding these results.) Durability: Country level (Comparable to her attack potency. Took hits from Jasper and Topaz.) Hax: Immortality, Regeneration (Only after her body is destroyed and if her gem is still in tact), Life Support (Gems don't require oxygen or sustenance to survive), Precognition via her Future Vision, Resistance to high heat and Gravity Manipulation (Gems' weights adjust automatically to the gravity of their current situation.) Intelligence: High. Possesses thousands of years worth of experience and was trusted by Rose Quartz to take over leadership of the Crystal Gems after her departure. Is usually the voice of reason for the Crystal Gems. Stamina: Limitless so long as her gems aren't destroyed. Gems do not require sustenance or sleep in order to keep their energy up. She and Bismuth stated that they took on three battalions of Quartz soldiers during the war. In the episode "Chille Tid", the Crystal Gems did get visibly tired, however. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Gem Physiology:' As explained here, the actual being behind the Gem is simply that, their gems, with their physical bodies being projections, described as "holograms with mass." If a Gem sustains enough damage, their physical bodies can be destroyed and revert back into their stones. They will then need to store energy before reforming, a process of which the time can vary. *'Shape-Shifting:' Era-1 Gems have the ability to shape-shift their physical bodies however they see fit. In Garnet's case, she typically uses this to elongate her limbs for greater reach, though she once used this ability for a round of Steven Tag. *'Electricity Manipulation:' Garnet can generate electricity from her gemstones. She can produce enough electricity to power an unplugged arcade machine or kickstart Greg's van. *'Precognition:' An ability that hails from the Sapphire side of her vision, Garnet has a Future Vision that allows her to see multiple outcomes to a scenario. This can in theory be used in a combat situation in order to prepare herself for an enemy attack, though she admits herself it's not a flawless ability, as she doesn't know which vision will be the one that happens. It can also be worked around by those who know she has it. *'Heat Resistance:' Garnet has stated herself that she can swim in lava. The Crewniverse (creators of the show) have even stated in a Q&A that she could swim in the core of the sun and survive, though the veracity of this statement is unknown. Techniques *None notable. Equipment *'Gauntlets:' Garnet's primary Gem weapons are a pair of gauntlets. These are used to amplify the power of her punches. Since the episode Bismuth, Garnet gained upgraded versions of these that she can summon at will, likely stronger than the previous ones. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually knocks over a pillar to form a bridge. *Punched through a stone floor. *Spiked Amethyst hard enough to create a glass structure in the sand. *Casually swung around a battle axe three times her size. *Effortlessly lifts up Greg's van. *Punched a boulder through several layers of thorns. *Caused part of a mountain to collapse after defeating a corrupted Gem. *The force of her punch knocked away a water construct from Lapis. Speed/Reactions *Casually redirects lightning. *Saved K.O. from a point-blank laser blast. *Dodged a barrage of lasers. Durability/Endurance *Unaffected while redirecting a lightning bolt. *Tanked getting punched by a water clone through miles of sand. Powerscaling *Bismuth (Fought alongside her in the war; Matched her in strength while sparring) *Jasper (Contended with her twice, overpowering her in their first encounter) *Pearl and Amethyst (Also sparred against Bismuth, who matched her in strength) *Pink Diamond (Should be comparable if not superior, due to being the Crystal Gems' leader and a diamond) Weaknesses *Her physical body can be destroyed, leaving her gemstones vulnerable. *Can't reform her body if her gems are destroyed or concealed in an object. *Her fusion can break either by force, or when something upsets the balance between Ruby and Sapphire, such as emotional stress. *Her Future Vision isn't perfect, and can be worked around by those who know she has it. *Has difficulty focusing her Future Vision without her shades, which are also prescription. Sources *Respect Garnet, Crystal Gem (Reddit; Minor feats) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Genderless Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Country Level Category:Relativistic+ Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters